The Way She Bites Her Lip
by cr8vgrl
Summary: Fred's been acting strangely for months, and Hermione can't figure out why. Unbeknown to her, it all has to do with the way she bites her lip...


**A/N: Hey everyone! I own nothing, again! Thanks so much to my wonderful beta, and inspiration, Creative Touch!! Thanks for threatening to shove me in a cupboard with the twins, B!! ;)  
**

**This is a oneshot for the February Twin Exchange Challenge.  
**

**Prompt: handkerchief**

**Pairing: Fred/Hermione**

**Quotes: "How am I supposed to explain this?" and "I ran out of time" (Quotes written in bold type)**

**Theme: Valentine's Day**

* * *

"Stop that."

The low, harsh tone startled Hermione and she was jerked out of her thoughts. She turned and glanced at the two people sitting at the other end of the short table in the library, frowning. "What, thinking?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

George Weasley snorted, but Fred just shook his head slightly, almost out of annoyance. "Never mind," he muttered, gripping his quill tightly in his hand and ducking his head to hide behind his long hair.

Hermione frowned and then returned her attention to the book in front of her. What was wrong with Fred? He'd been acting strangely around her for months, and she had honestly been surprised when the twins had asked her for her help, given the fact that Fred had taken to subtly avoiding her. Now, as she quietly began listing the ingredients and instructions for a prank against Umbridge, she caught Fred watching her instead of taking notes until George stepped on his foot and broke him out of whatever thought process he was currently operating under.

"Lacewing, you say?" Fred asked, clearing his throat.

Hermione met his gaze and was startled. Fred's eyes were darker than normal, and his posture was tense and rigid. Hermione looked from Fred to George, and back again, feeling like she was missing something as she sat there. Hermione Granger didn't like to miss _anything_. Finally, she met Fred's gaze again and nodded. "Yes, Lacewing," she murmured.

Fred nodded, jotting something down on his piece of parchment. "Got it. Forge, I think if we take the fuses and attach them to the…."

Hermione tuned Fred out as she began picking up all of the books that she had pulled off the shelves. She didn't want to know what the Weasley Twins were planning. As long as she could help them, she would be happy. She left the table and shelved the books back where they belonged, walking back only to grab her robes off the back of the chair. She slung them around her shoulder and began heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Hermione looked at Fred, startled to find that he and George had caught up to her. She had expected them not to take any notice of her departure. "Out," she responded vaguely.

"Why?" George asked, falling in step next to her as Fred stepped closer to her opposite side.

"Because you don't need me anymore," Hermione told him.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"I've given you what you wanted."

"Why?" asked George.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione cried, whirled on them as she recognized that they were playing the continuous "Why?" game with her, asking "Why?" after each of her answers. She saw the slight smiles on their faces, and she glared. "I don't have time for this, boys! Do what you're going to do and get it over with. Don't waste my time or yours asking nonsensical questions." She brushed her hair away from her face. "I have too much to do! I have…" she trailed off for a moment, suddenly realizing just how much work she actually had. She unconsciously bit her lip.

Immediately, Fred brushed past her. "Let's go, George," he said hoarsely. "Leave Granger alone."

And so they did. They left Hermione staring after them, utterly confused, and hurt.

* * *

"You've got to stop doing that to her," George told his brother as he quickened his steps to catch up with Fred's hurried strides.

"I know," he said tensely, his jaw tight, his hands balled into fists, and his focus straight ahead.

George closed his eyes for a moment and then said softly, "You're hurting her."

Fred whirled so quickly on his brother that George actually raised his fists slightly, worried that Fred might deck him. However, Fred just shook his head and breathed out deeply. "I know, but I can't help it."

"Just tell her."

Fred shook his head quickly, annoyance flickering across his face. "I can't. I just can't." And with that, he took off again down the hallway, but George remained where he was. This had gone on too long, and he was going to do something about it.

* * *

Harry frowned, looking more confused than perturbed. **"And how am I supposed to explain this?"** he asked, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

George shrugged. "I don't know," he replied, frowning as well. "**I ran out of time.** Never got further than that."

Harry shook his head ruefully. "Well, I certainly hope it works, I just have no idea how someone like Hermione is going to fall for that."

George shrugged as well and patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Thanks for your help, Harry."

He turned to leave, but Harry called after him, "George! How're you going to fool Fred?"

George's face morphed into the expression of pure, smug knowingness that the twins assumed when they were about to play a particularly nasty prank. He fished around in his pocket for a moment before he pulled something out. "With this," he said, and held up the Gryffindor-striped handkerchief.

* * *

_Boom boom. Boom boom. Boom boom thud boom._

Hermione angrily slammed her Advanced Spells and Potions Guide closed and glared at the floor beneath her feet. Out of all nights that they could do this, they just _had_ to do it tonight. The loud music continued to thrum through the floorboards, making her glare even more fiercely. She was going to kill Fred and George.

The Weasley Twins were celebrating Valentine's Day with an illegal party like Hogwarts had never seen…and would be lucky if it was never seen again (all the teachers opposing Umbridge had turned the blind eye to this get together). Whiz bangs were exploding somewhere downstairs, and the entire Gryffindor population was down there, probably getting drunk on butterbeer and whatever else the twins had managed to smuggle in.

A scream punctured the air, followed by loud laughter, and Hermione knew that some poor soul had been pranked. She shook her head, her hair falling around her shoulders loosely since she had not bothered to pin it up the way she normally did. She reached for her book, but another loud scream sliced through the air just as her fingertips brushed the rough leather of the book cover.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, furious that Valentine's Day had happened to fall on the night before a rather important test for Potions. She pulled on her shoes and stormed out of the room, not even bothering with her hair. She wouldn't be down in the common room long, and no one would pay attention to her anyways.

Until Fred and George were bleeding out on the Gryffindor rugs, that is….

* * *

George grinned as he leaned against the wall, watching his brother jump around to the music with Angelina, thoroughly enjoying himself. Ah yes, today was Valentine's Day, and they were certainly making the most of it with love potions slipped slyly into certain drinks. However, not even Fred had any clue just _how _ interesting tonight was about to get. Tucked into one of the far corners of the crowded common room, George consulted his watch. He gave her three more minutes. Tops.

As he scanned the common room, looking at all the happy faces, George couldn't help but feel excited. He had been plotting and planning this for two days, tested it on a rather reluctant Harry and Ginny, and had eagerly set it into action tonight. Now, he just needed to wait for the right moment. Just as George looked up, Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, marching down authoritatively. George could tell even from this distance that she was furious. He nodded to Harry, who was waiting for his cue, and then checked his watch. She was a minute and twenty-seven seconds early. Must've had a bad day.

He watched as Harry rolled his eyes and wove his way through the crowd, dodging the finger foods that were getting tossed around. Without another glance, George jumped into the crowd and began heading straight for his brother. Now it was his turn. He tapped Fred on the back, and his brother whirled around mid-jump. "Hey, Georgie!" he called over the music, still perfectly sober.

"Hey, Fred," George said, grinning and eyeing the couple's dance moves. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

Fred smirked. "Nothing. Just showing her that I'm a better choice than you."

Angelina rolled her eyes and George grinned, happy to see that his brother was still calm and relaxed. He obviously hadn't seen Hermione yet. He gave Angelina a mock apologetic look. "I am so sorry," he said gravely, "that I am a twin." All three of them laughed, Fred the hardest, and then George patted his brother's shoulder. "In all seriousness, though, I have a game for you to play with me, Freddie."

Fred's eyes lit up. "A game?" he asked eagerly.

George nodded. "Come with me."

As Fred bounded past Angelina, he missed the conspiratorial wink she sent his brother.

* * *

"Where are they?" Hermione growled as soon as Harry sauntered up and offered her a drink.

Harry shrugged. "Kind of hard to tell with all these people!" he yelled over the music that was now blaring even louder through the wireless. He held up a glass of butterbeer. "Want some?"

Hermione shook her head angrily, barely noticing Harry's strained look. She had to find those twins! "Where are they?" she muttered to herself, squinting her eyes and standing on tiptoe to try and peer over the heads of the Gryffindors in the room. However, she saw no flashes of red hair, aside from those belonging to Ginny and Ron.

"I'm sure they'll show up," Harry said, raising his voice to be heard. He held up the mug again and asked, with his most innocent face, "Sure you don't want some?"

Hermione's nerves were frayed, and even Harry was beginning to get on said nerves. She needed peace and relative quiet so that she could study for tomorrow. Snape didn't care about Valentine's Day, so neither could she. With a frown on her face, she took the glass and took two gulps, handing it back to Harry with a challenging look on her face. "Happy?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Immensely," he deadpanned. Turning, he saw George coming back from across the room…_alone_. Trying not to look too pleased, Harry turned back to his friend and pointed. "There's one of them!" he called.

"_Thank you!"_ Hermione said, stalking off towards the Weasley in sight. Harry grinned and leaned against the wall. The room was so loud that Hermione Granger had no idea that when she thanked him, no sound came out.

* * *

George braced himself as he caught sight of Hermione stomping her way over to him. She looked angrier than when she had first come down. He tensed, expecting her to start yelling at him when she finally came to stand before him, but when she opened her mouth to say something, no sound came out. Before he could even smile in satisfaction, George noticed that Hermione's hair was slowly changing as well. Before his eyes, those bushy, curly locks disappeared, leaving straight strands in their place. Hermione was so angry that she didn't even notice.

Finally, when George realized that Hermione couldn't hear her lack of volume, he put his hands up and smiled. "Whoa there, Granger, slow down. I didn't quite catch all that." She glared at him. "Now now, don't be angry. Listen, come with me." Without giving her a chance, George tugged Hermione through the maze of students, pushing slightly when some people wouldn't get out of his way. By the way she struggled against the hold he had on her arm, George could tell that Hermione was not enjoying literally being dragged further away from her studies.

George pulled Hermione over to the fireplace where a small, cupboard-like structure had been erected for the party. Flimsy though it may look, George took great pride in the fact that the cupboard would have only swayed or fallen with the most powerful of curses. His hand reached for the handle at the same time as he turned his head to look at his little friend and say, "I'm doing this for the good of all involved." He saw Hermione take a step back, and so, using his quidditch strength, he grabbed her and slung her into the cupboard, closing the door and casting a locking charm in one smooth motion.

* * *

Hermione's silent gasp was swallowed up by the fabric of someone's robes. Hands came around her waist, holding her steady. _"Oh!"_ she tried to cry, and it was then, in the silent room, that she understood her lack of speech. She tried to scramble away from whoever else was in the cupboard when some of her hair fell in front of her face and she noticed with panicked dismay that her hair was straight as a pin, a feat that had never been accomplished before. _"Oh!"_ she tried, again, but nothing came out.

"Who are you?" the other person asked, and Hermione blinked when she identified Fred's voice, sounding amused, yet confused at the same time. Why couldn't he tell who she was?

She tried to speak, but no sound came out again. She backed up against the door, trying the handle just to be safe. As she expected, the door was locked. The dark interior of the room began to lessen as her eyes adjusted to the small area. It was only then that she saw Fred, leaning against the opposite wall, a Gryffindor red and gold handkerchief tied across his eyes.

"I'm going to make two guesses," Fred said, startling her. "You're either unable to speak, or my brother's given you something that has temporarily muted you."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. _"I'm going to kill Harry when I get out of here,"_ she vowed silently, and only then noticed that Fred was moving closer. _"What are you doing?"_ she thought shakily as he reached his hand out towards her.

Fred seemed to understand her hesitation because he said, "I'm not going to do anything to you. I was just going to put my hand on your neck so that I could feel when you nod or shake your head. Don't worry. I'd never hurt a lady."

Hermione actually smiled. For all his shameless flirting, it appeared that Fred Weasley had a softer, more gentleman-like side after all. She held her breath as his hand unerringly found her neck, his fingertips just touching her skin slightly. Months of being attracted to him were now betraying her as she unconsciously pressed her neck into his fingers.

"Now," Fred said softly, "did my brother give you something to steal your voice for a while?" Hermione nodded. "Are you a Gryffindor?" Fred asked. Again, Hermione nodded. For a moment, Fred stilled, and seemed to sigh, his hands fidgeting with the handkerchief over his eyes. Hermione noticed that no matter how Fred pulled it, the handkerchief stayed stubbornly in place.

"_Why are we in here?"_ Hermione wondered. _"What is the point of this? Who all is involved? Oh! I'm going to absolutely murder Harry!"_

She was broken out of her train of thought when Fred broke the silence. "I really have no idea why my brother decided to play this game with us, but I swear to you, this isn't a prank, at least on my end. W-would it be alright if I tried to figure out who you were?"

His hand was at her neck again, and Hermione found herself nodding before she even stopped to think about what she was doing. "Okay," he said quietly, and then he moved his hand up to her jaw, sliding his fingers into her hair. He seemed to pause for a moment, and his shoulders dropped slightly when he felt the straight strands. "Is your hair blonde?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "Please tell me it's not red," Fred whined, and Hermione knew that he could feel her shoulders shaking with laughter as she shook her head again.

"Got to make sure," Fred murmured, and then his hands moved again. Hermione found that she couldn't think when his hands began moving over her skin, innocent though the movements might be. He trailed his fingers down the side of her neck and her arms, brushing over the long sleeves. "Velour," he murmured as his hands felt the fabric of her jacket. His hands then moved down to her hips. "Jeans," he said, and experimentally pulled on the outer leg. "Loose-fitting, too. You must not be Lavender."

Laughter from Hermione again. Fred grinned as well, knowing that he had succeeded in not making her feel too uncomfortable. He sighed. "Is there anything that could help me out?" he asked, his hand coming once again to Hermione's neck.

For a moment, she was still, and then her small hand reached out and guided his hand towards her collar where a chain hung that she knew he would recognize. The pendant on it had been a gift from Molly and Arthur at Christmas, and it was in the shape of a book and a wand. As soon as Fred's fingers brushed over the pendant, he stilled, and Hermione felt his whole body shift away for a moment. Then, without warning or error, his mouth covered hers in a deep, yet soft kiss.

She gasped in surprise and then gave in, letting Fred take control of the kiss. His hands wound through her hair, which was now curling at an alarming rate, and Hermione found that she could audibly gasp when Fred deepened the kiss. She was just getting lost in her feelings when Fred ripped his mouth away from hers. She opened her eyes dazedly only to find Fred in the process of removing the handkerchief and opening the door.

"I'm sorry," he said, and the tone he used told her that he felt the kiss had been a grave mistake.

Shame filled her entire being. Fred didn't even want to be around her. Without a word, she ran from the cupboard and streamed out into the loud jumble of students. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. _Mistake. Mistake_. The word taunted her. He thought it was a mistake.

She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to get away. She had ruined everything. Her relationship with Fred would never be the same. Why had George done this to her? A sob escaped her mouth as she tore down another hallway. _Mistake. Mistake._

She found herself out in the cold night, shivering as the icy wind of February touched her skin. She hugged her arms around herself and then groaned. Things would never be the same. "Fred will hate me," she murmured aloud.

"I don't hate you."

Hermione turned quickly and found Fred standing there in the archway, watching her. "You should. I kissed you."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, I was the one that kissed you, not the other way around. I'm sorry if I hurt you or confused you, but when I told you I was sorry, I thought I had scared you."

Hermione frowned. "I don't understand," she said.

Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief. "George set this all up so that I could finally talk to you," he explained. "He told me just now that the butterbeer Harry gave you muted your voice and straightened your hair so that I couldn't tell who you were." He squeezed the handkerchief. "The handkerchief and the door were charmed into place until we worked out our feelings, and your voice and hair responded to the kiss."

"_So did my whole body,"_ Hermione thought ruefully. Aloud, she said, "I still don't understand. Why would George put us together? You don't even like being around me."

Fred shook his head. "That's not true. I've liked you for a while."

Hermione frowned. "Now I'm really confused. Every time I'm around you guys, you leave in a huff."

Fred's ears actually turned red. He coughed. "Yeah," he said, sounding embarrassed, "that's the reason George set all this up. You see, I love being around you, Hermione, but…I was afraid I would scare you."

Hermione's frown deepened. "You couldn't scare me if you tried, Fred Weasley," she said. "Why on earth would you think that?"

Fred closed his eyes tightly. "Because every time you do that thing with your lip, all I want to do is shove you against the nearest wall-gently of course-and kiss you." He opened his eyes slowly, wondering if Hermione was going to hex him.

Hermione, however, just stared at him. "What thing with my lip?" she asked. The way he was looking at her now made her nervous, and she bit her lip reflexively.

Fred pointed. "That. You bite your lip all the time, and it drives me absolutely crazy for you." He grinned.

Now it all made sense. The many times that Fred had whirled away from her, the times he had told her to "stop that" when she hadn't realized she was doing it. He had been trying to shove away the feelings he had for her. She almost smiled as she clarified, "So you don't think that the kiss was a mistake?"

Fred frowned at Hermione's careful tone. "Uh, no," he said.

Without warning, Hermione jumped towards him and pressed her lips against his, her arms clasping around his neck. Fred caught her by her hips, but instead of pushing her away, he pulled her closer, twisting them around and pressing her against the outer wall of the school. His lips moved over hers with all the passion he had kept bottled up over the past school year, and she responded in kind, gasping when she felt him bite her lip gently. How had she missed all the signs? She would have to thank George and Harry profusely when she returned.

When Fred pulled away, smiling and looking more relaxed than he had in months around her, Hermione smiled up at him. "If this is the reaction I get when I bite my lip," she told him, "I'm going to have to do it more often!"

His only response was to grin even wider and bring her lips to his again.

The crimson and gold handkerchief fluttered to the ground, completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I know I promised this last night, but FF went down. :P Please review, and later vote!! :D**


End file.
